Síndrome de Estocolmo
by LikeSuperLazy
Summary: Porque el duelo es dificíl de superar y el comportamientos es más importante de lo que uno podría esperar.
**Disclaimer: No soy propietaría de ningún modo de los personajes utlizados para está historia. De ser así Voldemort hubiera ganado la guerra.**

Este fic participa en **_Castigo con Umbridge del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._**

 **Sé que no debería poner esto antes de esta clase de historía pero:**

 **La versión pavo real de Voldemort es Shen de Kung Fu Panda 2 jajajaja.**

* * *

.

Para ella no era más ni desastroso ni infeliz.

.

 _31 de diciembre de 1999._

No, simplemente no. Esto no era real. Era un artilugio de su mente, una pesadilla.

Porque... porque todo estaba bien. Es decir... estaba paseando. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Solo estaba malditamente paseando!

—Hermione, calmate.

Asintió recordando mantener la calma y pensar. Pensar con todas sus fuerzas.

Desde hacía horas la mantenían encerrada en un calabozo frio, húmedo, y sucio. Aun había huesos de los últimos presos que estuvieron ahí, y las cadenas que debieron sujetarlos estaban oxidadas, roídas por la humedad.

Esto debía ser una estúpida broma pesada de Seamus. _Tenía_ que serlo.

—Tiene que existir alguna manera de salir de aquí — mencionó con toda seguridad frotándose los brazos desnudos. Esa mañana pensaba verse bonita con esa blusa blanca y ahora no deseaba otra cosa que no fuese un suéter sobre sus hombros. O su varita, que también estaba dentro de sus prioridades.

Se acomodó sobre la zona del suelo menos húmeda para evitar que su ropa se mojara y le robara el poco calor que le quedaba.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que la encerraron ahí, pero por el lapso de tiempo que había pasado examinando cada detalle de la horrorosa habitación, pensando en el más mínimo detalle de lo ocurrido y las razones detrás de ello, Hermione sospechaba que era sin duda el punto culminante de su primer Año Nuevo ahora que sus padres regresaron de Australia. Justo estaba caminando por la plaza cercana a su casa en búsqueda de manzanas para sus Mince Pies* cuando parpadeó y despertó sobre el suelo húmedo del calabozo.

Se arrepintió de usar falda y medias gruesas. Estaban empapándose por el agua estancada que trepaba desde la planta de sus pies hasta sus pantorrillas, dándole calambres en las piernas. Sus zapatos y varita no estaban por ningún parte.

—Voy a despertar de esta pesadilla — asintió con la cabeza, removiendo su deshecho moño italiano — Porque Voldemort no puede estar vivo

.

 _31 de diciembre de 2000_

Las lagrimas de rabia caían por su rostro sintiéndose como ácido por sus mejillas y ojos enrojecidos. Aun tenía un par de moretones violetas por aquí y por allá en su mentón, sienes y pómulos. Pensar siquiera en el estado deplorable del resto de su cuerpo era deprimente.

Dijo que esta era una fecha especial. Hermione odiaba las "fechas especiales" desde el pasado septiembre cuando la alimentó con comida retacada de Amorteria, aceptando todas y cada una de sus depravadas ordenes sin rechistar ni reclamar.

Supo que ese mes fue septiembre porque él se lo dijo: —Es una fecha especial. Es septiembre, ya debes adivinar qué día es hoy, ¿no es así?

No tenía plena conciencia del tiempo pues no llegaba ni un rayo de luz a la cloaca donde habitada desde lo que parecían décadas y no recibía comidas regularmente para poder predecir el horario de su captor.

Todo era irregular en ese lugar. Varias veces se recostaba en el suelo sintiéndose desfallecer de un calor infernal y otras, mayoritarias, el frio le calaba los huesos.

—Esta es aun más especial, Brown Sugar*— odiaba que la llamara de esa manera.

Pero esto era algo inusual: hasta ahora no existieron "Aun más especiales fechas".

—Hijo de puta — lo llamaba durante sus "sesiones". Después de conocerlo realmente (íntimamente), su vocabulario proliferó en maldiciones y malas palabras.

Esperó en el rincón del mismo mugroso calabozo del primer día de encierro, con la misma túnica áspera que se le entregó cuando sus pertenencias terminaron en jirones.

Entró con lo que, sorpresivamente, era un traje de gala, negro en su totalidad. Siempre fue alto y delgado, su palidez cegaba y sus ojos eran como dagas contra su figura, pero los tonos oscuros del traje, el estilizado corte del mismo, lo hacían ver cautivante a la vista. Un contraste con ella y la propia celda.

—Bebe esto — le lanzó un frasco al regazo. Hermione lo miró con rabia, pensando ya en maneras de maldecirlo. Ultimamente Hermione tenía problemas controlando su magia cuando se enfurecía y, contrario a lo que le gustaría, (que bien sería deshacerse de Voldemort) solo se ganaba unos castigos que no quería sufrir nunca más. Su tarde con Bellatrix años atrás parecía un paseo por el parque en comparación.

Él levantó una ceja inexistente ante su falta de respuesta.

—No seas rebelde hoy, no te conviene.

Se tragó un insulto y bebió lo que se le dio.

Las heridas de su cuerpo empezaron a sanar segundos después. Sinceramente sorprendida, intentó mantener su rostro en una expresión de escepticismo.

—Te dije que era una fecha muy especial

.

La hizo cambiar su ropa. Hermione ahora usaba un vestido rojo sangre con una falda pomposa y espesa que caía y se arrastraba por el suelo detrás de ella al caminar. Era muy pesado, era de terciopelo, de manga larga y de escote redondeado.

Era un vestido para impresionar pero también inesperadamente recatado en muchos aspectos. Estaba descalza y con el cabello más indomable que nunca.

Era la primera vez que salía del calabozo, así que la más tenue luz le molestaba los ojos. Estaban en la Mansion Riddle si no se equivocaba.

Las paredes tenían un oscuro tono verde que se veía como nuevo. Los pisos de madera negra no rechinaban a su paso y el olor a riqueza predominaba por los pasillos por los que caminaban.

—No intentes nada estúpido.

Ahora caminaba como un muggle a través de la casa tras el más temido mago de todos los tiempos. Dicho mago si tenía su varita a diferencia de ella.

—No se me ocurriría en estas circunstancias — le farfulló al aire.

Hacía mucho que su varita, la sensación de tenerla entre sus dedos, era una sensación olvidada.

Se detuvieron frente a una doble puerta que se abrió bajo un comando silencioso de Voldemort. Pura oscuridad se visualizaba.

—¿Por qué es tan importante esta fecha? — gruñó antes de ser lo suficientemente estúpida como para entrar a una habitación oscura (más que la anterior) con Voldemort, desarmada y, luego de tantas torturas, sin dar pelea.

El lugar al que quería meterla estaba evidentemente embrujado para que la luz del exterior no entrara, pues el alumbrado de los pasillos no penetraba más allá del marco de la puerta.

—Porque es 14 de febrero y hasta las sangre sucias como tú merecen un poco de amor en este día — mencionó casualmente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se estremeció.

—Mientes —le susurró un tanto sorprendida.

Estaba segura, estaba mintiéndole. ¿Cómo? Por el simple hecho de que hasta ahora, él no la había engañado.

Voldemort perdió su sonrisa y bufó con burla.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? — se giró tan rápido que pisó el vestido por atrás y cayó sobre su trasero.

—Diversión.

—¿Por qué yo? — lagrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos. Eran lagrimas de odio, de rencor y resentimiento.

—¿Y por qué no? — inclinó su figura sobre la pequeña de Hermione y recorrió con un pálido dedo el escote del vestido, haciéndole cosquillas en la clavícula.

¡Já! ¿Quién lo diría? Voldemort dándole cosquillas a Hermione Granger.

—Porque soy una sangre sucia — detuvo el camino de su caricia una milésima de segundo, pero nunca antes había dudado en su tacto sobre ella, así que saltó como luz fluorescente a su atención.

—Levántate — su mano recorrió su femenino brazo y la tomó de la muñeca elevándola con delicadeza del suelo.

Se puso de pie boqueando de la sorpresa. ¿Quién rayos era este tipo?

Las luces se encendieron para mostrarle un salón rico en decoración, con una extravagancia que casi dolía. Parecía un salón sacado del palacio de Versalles. Franceses locos.

—Esto... — incredulidad era algo que no le llenaba el significado, no era la palabra indicada para describir lo que sentía —¿Cómo...?

En el centro de la sala había una mesa repleta de platillos que parecían obras de arte. Panes, quesos, tartas, pasteles, pudins, cortes de carne, repostería, frutas extrañas y comida en formas elegantes descansaban rodeados de una preciosa vajilla de plata y porcelana.

Cuando volvió a mirarlo tenía un par de zapatos de tacón elegantes, soportables y bonitos. Eran rojos, como el vestido.

—¿Por qué?

Él dejó el calzado frente a ella, irguiéndose en toda su altura para intimidarla.

—Te dije que era una fecha especial. Muy especial — acarició su cuello con toda la extensión de su mano, se desplazó por su hombro hasta su espalda para jugar un tanto con el terciopelo de su cintura.

Se curvó hacia sus labios, pero antes de hacer contacto ella se apartó.

—Haz lo que quieras — ya no estaba furiosa, ahora la embargaba un abandono personal. Una indiferencia peligrosa — Haz lo que mierda se te antoje, bolsa de huesos.

Sabía que podía escucharla incluso si no exteriorizaba sus pensamientos.

Y entonces todo regresó a la normalidad cuando, sin moverse un ápice, la lanzó contra el suelo, amoratando una vez más su cadera, sus piernas y su espalda. Alzó la mirada de nuevo y el vestido había desaparecido para dejarla en nada más que su desnudez.

—Feliz año nuevo, Sugar.

.

 _31 de diciembre de 2001._

Este año no hubo septiembre especial.

Negociaron. Una palabra demasiado benévola para lo que en realidad transcurrió entre los dos.

Esta vez el vestido era de un azul medianoche, de mohair*, apenas le rozaba los tobillos. Las mangas eran de tres cuartos y aunque el cuello del vestido no revelaba centímetro alguno de su clavícula, la suave y cremosa piel de su espalda baja hasta los omoplatos se mostraban a la noche. Holgado de todos lados, abrazaba firmemente su cintura un cinturón del mismo material.

Pudo deducir por el comportamiento del Lord Tenebroso tiempo atrás que esta fecha especial, era una vez más el ultimo día del año.

.

Esa noche, 12 meses antes, regresó cojeando detrás de su figura siniestra, desnuda y con más golpes de los que era capaz de sentir. Las semanas pasaban solitarias sin las visitas recurrentes que solía hacerle, sus heridas sanaron y con comidas más constantes logró recuperar un poco su salud.

A mitad de año un extraño calor invadió su espacio reclusorio. Cayendo enferma en fiebre, sudor frío y calambres, perdió la conciencia durante días luego del primer caluroso y nefasto momento de enfermedad.

Al despertar en una inmaculada habitación pensó haber despertado de la pesadilla, pero al tratar de levantarse se dio cuenta de los manchones, que antes serían severos golpes, le coloreaban la piel. La cabeza le palpitaba y por el aspecto de su cintura perdió algunos kilos. Aun estaba desnuda.

—Sé agradecida — dijo su voz desde la esquina oculta a su vista.

—Es por tu culpa que estoy así — respondió con toda calma.

Estaba adormecida, adolorida y cansada, extrañamente no estaba asustada ni sentía curiosidad por la presencia de ese hombre en la sala.

—Me refiero a la habitación — se escucharon sus pisadas firmes rodeando un biombo* para detenerse a unos metros de ella — Ahora es tuya y te quedaras aquí a partir de ahora.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada.

Hizo su camino hasta la puerta y salió sin hacer ruido.

Se levantó como pudo, encontrando un camisón negro para dormir.

—Gracias...

No volvió a verlo desde entonces. Se preguntó varias veces las razones de su cambio tan drástico (incluso se lo preguntó a las paredes en espera de que una tenebrosa voz le contestara), pero solo lograba agotarse con esa clase de pensamientos.

Las comidas aparecían tres veces al día en una bonita mesa en la enorme habitación. Tenía colores crema y dorados en las cortinas, las paredes, la alfombra, los muebles, las sabanas... Todo. Era perfecto, clásico y estrafalario.

Lo que más le gustaba de la pieza, era el techo. Alto y con sutiles flores hermosamente pintadas.

Antes de enfermar pasaba la mayoría del tiempo durmiendo, guardando energías y sufriendo por sus heridas, pero ahora... Ahora tenía libros. Llegaban libros junto a sus comidas, libros interesantes y variados. Novelas, ensayos, cuentos, fabulas, leyendas, biografías. Incluso llegó a recibir un libro de pociones y aritmacia.

Sin embargo, como era de esperarse, era Voldemort de quien hablamos, y cuando Hermione se encontraba rebosante y con las mejillas sonrosadas, apareció en el dormitorio.

—Estás tan vivaz, últimamente.

—Es porque no he tenido que lidiar contigo.

—¿Lidiar? — preguntó divertido. — Tú no sabes ni puedes lidiar conmigo.

—¿Por qué después de meses te apareces frente a mi? ¿Qué he hecho? — exigió dando un desafiante paso al frente.

La abofeteó desganado.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para cuestionarme?

Hermione sólo se cubrió pudorosamente con su bata de dormir, aun inclinada sobre su cintura por el golpe.

—No es lo que has hecho, sino lo que no.

—¿Has venido una vez más a violarme y golpearme? ¿Llamarme sangre sucia y entonces castigarme?

—Jamás he hecho eso — opinó llanamente

—¿Disculpa?

—Sufres porque quieres hacerlo, no porque yo lo disponga de esa manera.

Pasmada por su cinismo, preguntó:

—¿Entonces lanzarme un imperio, hacerme follarte, golpearme y sufrir tus maldiciones por horas y horas, es mi culpa?

—Fuiste tu la primera en decir que para soportar un segundo en mi presencia tendría que imperiarte.

Se rió, fue inevitable.

—Qué literal resultaste.

Por primera vez en su vida, vio a Voldemort reír de lado. Con la dulce sonrisa aun en su rostro siguió hablando.

—Supongo que luego del imperio, el resto también es mi culpa ¿no?

.

De vez en cuando se pasaba por ahí para molestarla, intimidarla un poco y criticar su punto de vista sobre los libros que le enviaba. La ridiculizaba, la llamaba ingenua, se creía superior y la aplastaba con sus argumentos.

Y a ella le encantaba.

—¡Rayos!

Sí, le encantaba discutir con él, porque desde la ocasión del vestido rojo, él no la tocaba, por lo tanto ya no tenía miedo. Su salud era más que perfecta y a pesar de ser aun una prisionera, era libre de leer todo aquello que deseara y renegar todo lo que quisiera a cualquiera de sus ordenes. Él no haría nada al respecto.

Estaba empezando a apreciar la imagen completa que representaba estar ahí, con él. Cierto que no era libre, ni feliz, pero tenía un acceso a una cantidad de libros increíble (él jamás se negaba a sus peticiones, cada mañana encontraba lo que deseaba y más junto a su cama) y tenía meses que no sufría abusos de ningún tipo.

—No me has dicho por qué me mantienes aquí. Por qué me mantienes viva. Por qué me cuidas así — miró sobre su hombro el resto de la habitación, sentada en un cómodo sofá cercano a la puerta. Voldemort estaba del otro lado de la perilla, probablemente simplemente pasando por el pasillo cuando escuchó su voz preguntarle. — ¿Entonces...?

Se levantó cuando el silencio siguió a sus cuestiones. No se escucharon sus pasos alejarse. Recargó la frente contra la puerta (ella no tenía la posibilidad de pasar a través del marco gracias a un hechizo sobre la misma), suspiró y golpeó con la uña la manija brillante.

—El mundo mágico ya no es de mi interés. Ya no tengo razones para tratar de regirlo una vez más, he encontrado algo reconfortante en pasar los días restaurando este lugar.

—Eso no responde mis preguntas. No tiene nada que ver conmigo... — susurró frustrada, casi besando la madera.

.

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo después de eso para que un día, en la mañana, justo a la hora del desayuno Voldemort se presentara en pantalones de vestir, oxfords y camisa blanca. Era tan extraño verlo así con lo acostumbrada que estaba a verlo en túnicas apagadas de color.

Ella, lista en la mesa, observó sin palabras cómo un silla aparecía de la nada frente a la suya, en donde él se sentó. Hermione tenía el tenedor con tocino a mitad de camino a su boca.

—No digas nada y termina tu comida — mencionó fastidiado. Tomó una taza y se sirvió un poco de té.

Pasó la mitad del desayuno para que ella tuviera el valor de preguntar.

—¿Quién hace esta comida?

—Hay un par de elfos en la casa, pero no los has visto porque tienen prohibido acercarse a ti o ser vistos en general — se encogió de hombros.

—Ya veo— contestó de forma ausente y se llevó otro pedazo de pastel blanco a los labios.

Voldemort la miró con curiosidad.

—Pareces disfrutar más que nada de los dulces.

—Oh — se sobresaltó por el tema tan casual. Usualmente hablaban de libros. —No soy muy afecta a los dulces, pero me fascinan las frutas. Los pasteles pueden cansarme luego de un par de pedazos, pero desde mis veranos en la madriguera siempre he gozado mucho de comer frutas y pastelillos a mordidas — se rió suavemente al recordar el caos en la mesa Weasley durante los días de dulces.

El día siguiente tuvo un buffet de frutas en su pequeña mesa. Voldemort no se presentó.

.

Tomaron (él tomó) la costumbre de tener el desayuno juntos. Él entraba siempre cuando ella ya estaba en la mesa, se sentaba al frente y bebía té.

—¿Cómo es que sobreviviste? — mantuvo la mirada en su plato mientras picoteaba una fresa de un lado a otro.

—Desde mi estancia en Hogwarts fue mi plan hacer siete horrocruxes.

—Lo sé, nosotros... —hizo un gesto incómodo.

—Los destruyeron, si, pero Potter no estaba contemplado — un brillo de entendimiento brilló en sus castaños ojos — El resto es historia.

Hermione analizó la información y las implicaciones tan tendidamente, que el desayuno se enfrió y Voldemort se levantó de su lugar, lo que la trajo de regreso a la realidad.

—No sé cómo debo dirigirme a ti — dijo bruscamente cuando lo vio darse la media vuelta.

Inmóvil por sus propias palabras, era como saber que un accidente ocurriría y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Hasta ahora me has llamado de todo y como has querido. Nunca has tenido la educación de hablarme con el respeto de "usted", así que me estoy preguntando por qué te preocupa eso ahora.

—Hablé antes de pensar — se excusó meneando la cabeza.

—Más de lo que crees...

.

—Peeves te llamaba Voldy — dijo con los labios contra la porcelana china de su taza de té.

Contuvo una risa. Si, estaba burlándose de Voldemort. Y tenía el valor de hacerlo porque estaba ebria.

—Tal vez nuestra última discusión tenga solución con esto ¿no te parece? — tenía una pérdida increíble de auto preservación — Voldy — saboreó el nombre lentamente, lamiéndose los dientes al terminar de decirlo.

—Eres un bruja insolente y con una intolerancia al alcohol que me sorprende — él había bebido tanto como ella pero se mantenía en su mejor postura. — Te prohíbo terminantemente que me llames de semejante manera.

—En mi cabeza siempre te llamo "él". Voldemort es... demasiado crudo

—Es cierto que has dejado de llamarme con improperios, pero afirmas correctamente, jamás le has puesto un nombre a tus peticiones.

—No me siento con el beneficio de hacer peticiones en este lugar.

—Solicitaste un botella de brandy y eso fue lo que conseguiste.

—No, no, no, no, no — meneó el dedo índice en su dirección — Te dije que en la última novela que trajiste el protagonista es un alcohólico adicto al brandy y te pregunté a qué sabía.

Voldemort la miró con cierto humor y desagrado por su balbuceo.

—Tom.

Si le hubiese sido posible ponerse rojo de la rabia, probablemente hubiera sucedido. Sintió su magia querer envolverla y aplastarla. Sin embargo, decidió abandonar sus intenciones cuando la vio con la cabeza recostada junto al juego de té. La perdonaría por su estado incompetente. Respiró fastidiado y se preparó para abandonar la habitación cuando, luego de largos segundos, Hermione volvió a hablar.

—¿Vas a hacer de nuevo conmigo lo que hacías el año pasado?

Con el rostro pétreo, la miró sin ver. La oyó sin escuchar.

—No, Hermione, no volveré a hacerlo — hizo un ruido como de perro herido cuando lo escuchó llamarla por su nombre, la primera vez en su vida.

—¿Por qué? — la pregunta llegó tan de sorpresa como la anterior.

—Verte sufrir ya no me brinda ningún placer.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me he apegado a ti.

—¿Entonces soy tu mascota?

—Algo así — se encogió de hombros y se levantó del asiento. Avanzó hasta la puerta, salió mirándola sobre el hombro. Ella seguía sentada, sus codos sobre la mesa. La puerta estaba a centímetros de cerrarse, justo entonces su susurro somnoliento llego a sus oídos.

—¿Puedo llamarte Tom?

.

—A partir de ahora te dejaré salir de aquí, únicamente para ir a la biblioteca, si prometes comportarte en la cena de este año — dijo un día durante el desayuno.

—¿Cena?

Ellos no compartían ningún momento más allá de su comida matutina y de vez en cuando sus visitas para discutir los libros que leían.

—Si, cena — bufó. Agitó la mano perezosamente y un vestido azul medianoche se materializo frente al biombo — Te llevaré a un salón, cenaras, te comportaras y regresaras aquí.

Y entonces Hermione recordó.

Una vez más revivió las memorias escalofriantes de esa noche. El tenedor cayó de su mano, ella palideció.

—Dijiste que no volverías a hacerlo

—Y no lo haré, si es que te comportas — le advirtió de mal humor.

—No soy un animal domesticado.

—El mal comportamiento es una opción, las consecuencias son las que deberían preocuparte.

—Si no me amenazaras no me harías sentir tan insegura — gritó, su voz aguda y nerviosa.

—Hermione, no es el día para que cometas un error como el de desobedecerme. Hasta ahora he sido más que condescendiente contigo, así que vas a ceder si sabes lo que te conviene.

.

Con un broche de flores hechas de perlas diminutas, hizo lo que pudo por sostener su melena desbordante en algo decente. Las manos le temblaban y de nuevo, luego de meses de seguridad, el pánico estaba tomando forma sobre ella.

La puerta se abrió lentamente sin su supervisión, haciéndola saltar del susto cuando rechinó al llegar a medio camino.

—Vamos — le ordenó neutralmente.

Hermione asintió sintiéndose pequeña al seguirlo por los pasillos oscuros de la mansión. Llegaron a la familiar puerta que se abrió de nuevo sin que Voldemort moviera un dedo, mostrando la oscuridad que resguardaba dentro.

Le indicó entrar con una mirada y, como la ultima vez, las velas se encendieron y mostraron una replica exacta de lo que fue hace un año.

La bruja miró de reojo a su captor.

—Siéntate.

Cuando lo dijo una silla apareció junto a la mesa. Hizo como se le dijo, el plato frente a ella empezó a llenarse de comida. "Es una cena cualquiera, es una cena cualquiera" seguía repitiéndose.

Comenzó a comer silenciosamente.

—Harry Potter acaba de hacer público su compromiso con la menor de los Weasley —dijo Voldemort rodeando la mesa, sin quitarle un instante la mirada de encima.

Hermione se quedó con el bocado en la boca unos segundos antes de recordar tragar.

Cuando estás encerrada tan estrictamente, no era difícil olvidar que hay un mundo afuera y que a diferencia de la prisión en la que vives, el mundo avanza, sigue. Evoluciona.

—No sabía que te interesaban ese tipo de chismes. Supongo que Corazón de Bruja te ha conquistado — mantuvo su voz tan inexpresiva como le fue posible.

Escuchó la molestia en su risa hacer eco en la inmensidad del salón. Finalmente se sentó haciéndole frente a través de la mesa. Sirvió lo que parecía vino pero que expedía un olor dulce y afrutado.

—¿Estás bebiendo jugo de uva? — casi se ahoga con una carcajada.

—Tal vez — respondió todo seriedad.

.

Cuando la cena terminó la mesa desapareció, las luces se atenuaron y se acomodaron en un sofá enorme contra una pared contraria a un espejo igualmente desmedido.

Hermione estaba disfrutando de un pastel de limón con vainilla y chocolate blanco. Era simplemente sublime.

—Póntelos — le ordenó mientras aun degustaba su pastelillo y unos zapatos de un tacón razonable, cubierto de brillantes que se degradaban de azul profundo a plateado, aparecieron frente a ella.

—Son lindos — dejó el plato a su lado y se agachó para calzarse los iriza*.

Se levantó, caminando al centro del salón y se miró en el espejo. Se veía hermosa. Se rió por sus vanidosos pensamientos e inició una interminable ronda de vueltas sobre sus pies. Luego de muchos giros el mareo le ganó y tropezó con sus propios pies, cayendo contra la erguida forma de Tom Riddle y su alter ego Voldemort.

—Qué torpe — se rió tratando de alejarse de él, pero el mareo la mantenía oscilando de un lado a otro.

Voldemort la tomó de los hombros para estabilizarla. Dejo de reírse cuando vio la penetrante mirada con la que la veía.

—¿Por qué año nuevo es especial?

—Porque es año nuevo

—No parece ser algo que tú harías simplemente por un argumento como ese.

Volteó el rostro y se rió para sí. Dejó ver su clavícula, su cuello, sus altos pómulos y la sombra de lo que debió ser un hombre muy atractivo.

—¿No puedes regresar al hombre que antes eras? — se giró entretenido, entendiendo de inmediato a lo que se refería.

—¿Para qué regresar a la apariencia física que solo me causa desagrado? Ahora esa cara no me sirve de nada, el cómo luce alguien solo te distrae de la verdad de su persona.

—Si dices todo eso sobre ti...¿Por qué me has dado todo esto?

—Tenía entendido que eran este tipo de cosas superficiales las que complacían a las mujeres — opinó monótonamente, desvió la mirada aburrida de su rostro, hasta el espejo donde sus figuras se reflejaban, una de pie junto a la otra.

—¿Y por qué quieres complacerme? — el peso de sus palabras cayó sobre ambos.

Dentro de ella pensó con entretenimiento "¿Acaso quieres seducirme?".

—No necesito complacerte para eso — le ladró a la cara —Aun mejor, no necesito seducirte para obtener esa clase de placeres mundanos.

Le tomó bruscamente la cara, envolviendo por completo sus mejillas con la inmensidad de su mano. Su piel era gélida.

—Ya sabemos que eso no te funcionó muy bien — lo retó.

No le contestó. Él no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Metió un par de dedos dentro del cuello del vestido, haciéndole tener escalofríos por la temperatura de sus dedos contra la piel de su clavícula. Hermione lo miró con cautela.

—¿No funcionó para quién?

La magia se sintió contra su piel, el vestido de un tirón se rasgó, dejándola expuesta al ojo ajeno. Se inclinó al frente jadeando e intentando en lo posible cubrir su desnudez. No preparó ropa interior para ella esa noche.

—Dijiste que no lo harías — no sollozaba, pero lagrimas caían silenciosas por sus mejillas.

—Dije que si te portabas adecuadamente no pasaría.

—Tom — rogó levantando la barbilla para verlo a la cara. La veía con frialdad — Por favor — imploró.

Le sujetó de nuevo los hombros y la hizo enderezarse, dejando caer lo que quedaba del vestido al suelo.

—Si te comprometes a ser más dócil de ahora en adelante, lo haré sin dolor — le susurró al oído, acercándola por los antebrazos, apartando la poca protección que le brindaban.

—Tom, por favor...

—Hermione, sabes que detesto repetirme — le dijo amablemente contra la mejilla, pero sus manos recorrían un caminó sugerente sobre su vientre, reteniéndola dolorosamente por la cintura —¿Entonces? — se separó lo suficiente para adentrarse en sus ojos suplicantes.

No retrocedió un milímetro en su posición.

—¿Entonces, Hermione? — volvió a preguntar con la mandíbula rígida.

Pánico, miedo, dolor, súplica, pérdida. Todo podía leerse en su rostro.

Con lagrimas subyugadas, lo observó con los ojos bien abiertos, balbuceando su imposibilidad de creer que pudiera hacerle eso de nuevo. Aun con la boca abierta y las mejillas empapadas, asintió.

.

No sabía qué le ocurría.

No quería comer, no deseaba leer, levantarse de la cama ya no era una opción.

Desde año nuevo Voldemort no la visitaba, pero sus comidas seguían llegando con regularidad, al igual que los libros. Los cuales ni comía ni leía.

Era pérdida lo que tenía. Depresión, desolación, realización.

Bendita ignorancia, siempre decía su padre.

La verdad de que jamás volvería a ver a sus amigos, a sus padres, a su gato. La pérdida de quién pensó podría ser... ¿su amigo? No, nunca, pero al menos dejó de ser un tormento, una pesadilla. Por un tiempo.

Necesitaba llorar como nunca. Por fin la había destrozado. Quería un abrazo de su madre, y las palabras siempre sabias de su padre. Que Crooks le ronroneara sobre el ombligo. Deseaba jugar al ajedrez con Ron, hablar con Harry, escuchar a Ginny. La calidez de los Weasley.

—¿Qué haces dejándote morir? — su voz la despertó, pero no tenía las energías ni para levantar los párpados. Mucho menos contestar semejante ridiculez de pregunta. —¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que saliste de esta cama? — otro silencio lo hizo empezar a perder la paciencia.

Encontró su mano entre las mantas y tiró de su brazo verticalmente hasta que la mirad de su cuerpo colgaba sobre las sábanas, sin esfuerzo mínimo la arrojó fuera de la cama. Hermione cayó sobre su hombro, chilló de dolor, retorciéndose en el suelo.

Agitó su varita sobre ella haciendo el dolor desaparecer de inmediato.

—Pusilánime — lo escuchó sisear desde arriba. Estaba a centímetros de besarle los pies.

Litros y litros de agua helada le cayeron encima, haciéndola jadear, parpadear en confusión. Una fuerza la inmovilizo, arrastrándola por la alfombra hasta el baño, donde pudo ver la bañera que ya estaba llena de agua. Temió por un instante que estuviera tan fría coma la que la empapaba, poco después perdió el interés, regresando a sus deseos de dormir.

Como esperaba el agua en la que cayó, aun con sus ropas, estaba glacial. El peso de su vestimenta mojada la arrastraba bajo el nivel del agua, sin energías para moverse ni la motivación para hacerlo, la siniestra presencia que la observaba con odio de pie junto a la bañera tuvo que intervenir. Hundió la pálida mano en el agua tomándola de la nuca para levantar su rostro.

Tosiendo ligeramente, Hermione jadeó temblando, recostada sobre la porcelana y con la mirada fija en sus pies.

—Quítate la ropa, vas a tomar un baño — la vió tiritar y con un movimiento de su varita, el agua tomó una temperatura razonable alrededor de su helado cuerpo — Te vestirás y cenarás así tenga que metertela por la garganta con mis propias manos.

—Suele hacer eso, pero no es comida lo que me obligas a tragar — sollozó cansada —Quiero regresar a la cama — reunió todas sus fuerzas tratando de ponerse de pie, resbalando contra el fondo de la bañera.

Voldemort la sostuvo antes de que se causara daño alguno y refunfuñando le quitó la ropa con un hechizo.

Hermione se sentó en el agua tibia sin hacer movimiento alguno, con Voldemort dándole un baño. Sus manos por primera vez la recorrían con cuidado y sin intención de causar daños. El cabello volvió a su brillo usual con una caída pesada por el agua. La cabeza le pesaba. Los rizos le llegaban fácilmente a la espalda baja.

—Sal de ahí, te pondremos ropa limpia — le ordenó dándose la vuelta, una toalla se apresuró a sus manos y, extendiéndola, esperó a la bruja. Ésta no se movía — Muévete — le ordenó recordándose no alzar la voz.

Hermione empezó a temblar y se llevó una mano al rostro, desviando la dirección de su cabeza, ocultándose tras su cabello. Estaba llorando de nuevo.

Furioso, desapareció el agua y la alzó en sus brazos con la toalla envolviéndola. Su hostil magia estaba lastimándola.

Era como adentrarse en el mar e ir hundiéndose hasta el fondo. Cada vez más hondo y más hondo. La presión no te deja avanzar, y el cuerpo te duele. Llega un momento en el que no puedes respirar.

Se aferró a su túnica, desesperada presa del pánico en busca de aire. Sus pulmones rogaban por algo de oxígeno, pero la magia no la dejaba.

—Harás lo que te diga — le advirtió.

Hermione logró asentir vagamente antes de perder la conciencia.

.

Estaba viviendo con ella. No solo en la mansión. Todas las comidas las tomaban juntos, la llevaba a la biblioteca a leer varias horas por día, y de noche se recostaba junto a ella. No hubo momento alguno en el que cualquiera de los dos pronunciara una palabra.

Las primeras semanas fueron el infierno para ella. Todo era letal y silencioso. No podía dormir de noche sabiendo que él estaba a menos de un metro. Pero fue el cansancio y la rutina la que la hicieron insensible (e incluso la obligaron a acostumbrarse) a su presencia.

Fueron meses luego del exabrupto que tuvo a su inmovilidad y depresión. Una noche de pesadillas. Estas no eran sobre la guerra, sobre sus padre o sus amigos. No tenía nada que ver con el mundo de afuera.

Con el mundo exterior.

Era Voldemort. No, no era él. Era Tom, Tom Riddle, con su cabello oscuro perfecto, sus ojos de color sin nombre, fríos pero con cierto humor retorcido y su cuerpo esbelto sentado frente a ella a la hora de tomar el té.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Tom? — lloraba impotente en su silla — Pensé que... — Tom se levantaba. —¿Tom a donde vas? — caminaba lejos de ella — ¡Tom, eres todo lo que me queda!

Y despertó en su desesperación, aferrada a las sabanas y con las mejillas mojadas de lagrimas frescas.

—No voy a dejarte, Hermione — le dijo una voz a su lado — Tampoco voy a dejar que tú te vayas.

Se giró y lo vio. No era Voldemort, ni era Tom.

Eran ambos. Los dos en una sola persona. Era extraño saberlo con exactitud, pues ella no veía diferencia alguna entre ambos personajes. Ambos eran malos, listos y letales. Tom representaba para ella la juventud poco flexible que debió pasar y tal vez la salvación que pudo haber tenido. Voldemort era el mago malo que quiso matarla a ella y a todos lo que amaba. Pero también era ese desconocido que le hizo compañía cuando creía estar sola. Incluso si esa soledad era responsabilidad del mismo Voldemort. Era su igual intelectual, era un caballero cuando estaba de humor, era divertido cuando tenía la oportunidad.

Pero también era sádico, y abusivo.

Y frente a ella vio claramente al chico malicioso que no encontraba la salvación, y ese hombre fúnebre que conocía muy bien.

Hermione asintió a sus palabras que extrañamente la consolaron. Estiró los brazos para sujetarse de la tela negra que lo cubría y se acercó a él. Se pegó a su pecho y se hizo pequeña contra la frialdad de su piel.

Sus brazos la rodearon.

Fue la primera vez que la abrazó, dejándola llorar por lo que sea que estuviera gimoteando.

Esta vez no la iba a castigar.

.

Estaba leyendo en el sofá más grande de la biblioteca. Era su favorito.

De un color verde cazador. Terciopelo. Tenía espacio para acomodarse de las maneras más excéntricas y cómodas que encontrara. Decidió por capricho sentarse con los pies descalzos sobre el tapizado. Iba a mitad de la página 256 cuando sus piernas fueron alzadas y puestas sobre su regazo.

—¿Quieres que los quite? — preguntó tímida. Él negó con la cabeza aun con su atención sobre el libro que leía.

Hermione alcanzó a leer una página más antes de cerrarlo frustrada por su dificultad al concentrarse. Voldemort dejaba reposar una mano sobre sus pies. Inmóvil encima del arco de su pie izquierdo.

Renunciando a su lectura, se dispuso a analizarlo. Sus ojos volaban ávidos por las palabras, cambiando de página incluso más rápido de lo que ella lo haría.

Era extraño verlo en su lúgubre túnica tan tranquilo. Melancólica, se acostó descansando la cabeza en el posa brazos, cerró los ojos. Hizo un puchero que falló en reprimir. Una mano la tomó del brazo y jaló hasta sentarla junto a él.

—No te atrevas a lloriquear de nuevo — le rechinó los dientes. Su puchero se acentuó con sus palabras.

Respirando a largas inhalaciones, Voldemort dejó el libro de lado y acomodó a Hermione sobre su regazo.

La sostuvo de las mejillas, acercando su rostro lentamente. Hermione se puso rígida del miedo. El único contacto entre ellos eran los abrazos consoladores que él le daba durante sus noches plagadas de pesadillas.

Sus labios tantearon los de ella suavemente. Tentó con cautela y cuando no halló pelea, firmemente la beso. Sus labios rozaron los ajenos en un intento de hacerlos reaccionar.

Hermione muy insegura, abrió la boca con lentitud. Cerró los ojos y gruñó cuando el beso se tornó más intenso y sus labios bailaban. Se arqueó contra su cuerpo, subiendo con sutileza sus manos por los hombros delgados pero pétreos, hasta llegar a su nuca, donde se sujetó.

Las manos de Voldemort, por su parte, treparon por su cadera hasta descansar en su espalda baja. Tiraba de ella para acercarla a su cuerpo y robar ese calor que él no poseía.

Con tenacidad inusual, Hermione mordió suavemente su labio y lamió gatunamente. Ronroneó y se frotó contra él. Voldemort gruñó, despertando a Hermione del encantamiento que sufrió.

Se alejó de él, boqueando con los dedos cubriendo sus labios. Lo miró con horror.

—¿Qué me has hecho? — chilló aterrorizada.

.

—Quiero hacer algo más que solo leer — mencionó cuando se alistaban para la cama.

—¿Decías? — preguntó como si no hubiese oído correctamente.

—Me gusta leer, me gusta mucho, pero también quiero aplicar los conocimientos que estoy recibiendo — trepó a la cama, recostándose bajo las cobijas.

—Podrás ir al salón de pociones en el sótano, y al invernadero trasero si-

—Si me comporto — recitó con una sonrisa — Lo haré, lo prometo.

Voldemort se recostó junto a ella, de inmediato sintiéndola pegarse a su cuerpo. La distancia al dormir era algo que ahora desconocían.

—El chico pelirrojo tuvo su primer hijo el día de hoy — susurró con una sonrisa a su cuello.

Hermione parpadeó confundida. La frase se repitió incontables veces en su cabeza hasta que asimiló lo que le decían, y se mordió el labio. Asintiendo, se colgó de su cuello. Acarició sus pómulos, recorrió su quijada con los dedos, hambrienta del contacto que le brindaba.

—Buenas noches — dijo con una sola lágrima resbalando por los labios.

.

—No voy a estar aquí esta noche — dijo al levantarse de terminar con su cena.

Esto era extraño. Se guardó su curiosidad y asintió terminando su postre.

No solo no regresó esa noche, tuvieron que pasar varias semanas antes de recibir noticias de Voldemort.

"Regresare dentro de un mes" decía la nota que apareció junto a su desayuno un día. "Compórtate", decía al reverso.

Despertó como cualquier día de los últimos dos meses. El desayuno ya estaba listo en la mesa. Desayunó, se duchó, se puso ropa limpia y salió con dirección a la biblioteca como siempre. Leyó un libro y el inicio de otro cuando el estómago la llamó. Regresó a su habitación donde sopa caliente esperaba por ella. Fue a revisar las pociones que dejó reposando el día anterior, hizo algunos arreglos e hizo un par más por ociosidad. Fue hasta la cocina donde escuchó a los elfos ocultarse de ella como siempre hacían cuando iba. Siempre tenían helado de vainilla por sus recurrentes visitas desde hacía un mes, su favorito. Dio las gracias a la silenciosa cocina y se encaminó al invernadero para cuidar de las plantas que Voldemort mantenía ahí.

Se puso guantes para tratar con plantas belicosas, levantó la primera del fondo para quitarle las espinas.

De reojo vio algo negro y se dio la vuelta para verlo parado frente a ella.

Gritó a todo pulmón y la maceta entre sus manos cayó en seco sobre la tierra a sus pies.

—Mierda — susurró recargándose contra un estante, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Se frotó los párpados con el limpio antebrazo y se enderezó — Me diste un susto de muerte.

Lo miró a los ojos.

Volvió a gritar, retrocediendo un par de pasos tirando una maceta al chocar con un mueble a su espalda.

Delante de ella se alzaba en toda su altura y belleza, Tom Riddle.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Feliz cumpleaños, Brown Sugar

.

Estaba molesta. Muy molesta. Dormían juntos, comían juntos, pasaban todo el día juntos, pero Hermione se negaba a dirigirle la más sutil mirada. Voldemort se limitaba a ignorar el hecho de ser ignorado.

Hermione vivía de su aberración a la nueva imagen que tenía.

Claro, era mucho más deleitante a la vista, pero... él tenía razón. La distraía.

Tan distraída la tenía que una tarde en el invernadero, el veneno de una planta le cayó sobre la herida causada por una espina. Esa misma noche deliró con fiebre y su piel se tornó verde mientras yacía sobre la cama.

Voldemort simplemente la observaba desde un sofá cercano. Él no iba a mover un dedo por ella cuando su "relación" de captor/prisionera se había degradado tanto.

A Hermione le sorprendía que no la tuviera una vez más en los calabozos.

Fue una noche de espantos. Con pesadillas, fiebre, dolor de cabeza, comezón, delirios, y un dolor punzante en los huesos que la estaba volviendo loca.

Y Voldemort no movió un dedo.

La fiebre se transformó en hipotermia, el dolor de cabeza, la comezón y los delirios desaparecieron, sustituidos por sudar sangre, opresión en el pecho y la sensación de ácido a través de las venas.

—No es que me desagrade tu nuevo aspecto — jadeó dificultosamente con la garganta seca y rasposa. Respirar era un reto — No sé qué hacer.

—Si no puedes hablar, deja de forzarte, haces que me duelan los oídos — manifestó girando la cabeza a un lado.

—Te temí, confié en ti, entonces me traicionaste pero vuelvo a confiar en ti. Ya no te odio — trató de moverse pero solo logró sentir una ola de dolor — Sigo siendo prisionera aquí, me iría en cuanto pudiera, pero... —lloró sobre sus sienes por el dolor físico — No voy a encontrar nunca a nadie como tú. Tú me comprendes, ignoras mi dolor, pero lo comprendes. Eres listo, y divertido incluso... —se sentía morir —Si me voy, no podría dejarte aquí. Si antes estaba confundida, ahora lo estoy más. No sé qué es esto que tengo por ti.

—No es como que tuvieras lo opción de irte, de todos modos.

—Tom —habló tan fuerte como pudo —ya no quiero estar aquí —los gimoteos de su llanto le robaron el poco aire que le quedaba y, con una última exhalación, se desmayó.

.

 _31 de diciembre de 2002_

Fue un día normal hasta el medio día. Se fue sin decir una palabra y Hermione no lo detuvo. Por fin habían logrado una rutina pacifica, lo más cercano a amistoso que se podía llegar. Hablaban de vez en cuando y se mantenían en silencio el resto de sus días rutinarios.

Esta vez no.

La noche adentrada en oscuridad llegó, mas no lo hizo él.

Un vestido apareció junto al biombo y supo de inmediato qué fecha especial era ésta.

Ajustado en el torso con escote de barco, mitad de espalda descubierta, falda con vuelo hasta las rodillas y rosa. Era femenino, inocente, de buen gusto. Pero era rosa.

Suspirando, se lo colocó.

Por primera vez zapatos blancos y cremosos junto a su cama. Joyas discretas y probablemente de herencia en el tocador. Una diadema con piedras opacas pero preciosas que formaban flores delicadas.

Le dio un rápido vistazo a su aspecto. Arrugó la nariz en desagrado. Tomó su varita.

—No queremos que piense que vamos a ir sin dar pelea ¿verdad? — le habló a su reflejo con una sonrisa.

.

Escuchó mucho antes de su arribo el taconeo de sus zapatos. Confiando en el mejor juicio de Hermione, la esperó directamente en el salón de siempre. La puerta gimió cuando su pequeño cuerpo empujó la madera para entrar. Un ruido que lo molestaba de sobra, y del que se ocuparía más tarde.

Lo primero que entró fue su esbelta pierna sobre un cremoso zapato de tacón blanco que solo resaltaba la suavidad de la piel con la que armonizaba. El corte adecuado del vestido siguió en el espectáculo, dejando a la vista una mínima cantidad de piel expuesta sobre su rodilla.

En silencio, y en el rostro la viva imagen de la indolencia, la observó entrar completamente con los hombros expuestos y el cuello de cisne libre de rizo alguno. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué le has hecho a tu cabello? — se levantó de su lugar.

—Lo corté — dijo con simpleza al tiempo que se pasaba los dedos por detrás de las orejas, donde no quedaba cabello alguno. De lo alto de su cabeza caían suaves y cortas ondas que apenas le rozaban las mejillas. Ni siquiera sentía el cosquilleo habitual en su nuca — Me siento muy ligera —cerró los ojos y disfrutó la sensación de sus dedos contra la inexistente espesura — ¿Elegante, no? —le brillaron los ojos de niña traviesa.

—¿Y quién... — respiró con calma al caminar — te dio permiso de hacer semejante cosa? — cuando llegó frente a ella, se enderezó retándola a desafiarlo.

—¿No te gusta?

—Hacerte la desentendida no te queda, Hermione — le acarició la mejilla. La frialdad de la atención la hizo tiritar.

Suspirando entendió que no podía mentirle.

—Una última obstinación, supongo — se encogió de hombros.

—¿Última?

Volvió a encogerse de hombros, esta vez sonriendo.

.

La cena transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos. Bebieron champagne hablando de sus opciones en libros y en absurdos personajes que encontraron en tal novela. Hermione pidió una televisión en broma.

Voldemort le dijo que la tendría"Si se comportaba"-

—Si sigues diciéndolo, terminaré pensando que eres mi padre — rió suavemente mirándolo a los ojos.

El se volteó a verla seriamente, pero sin esa persistente rigidez con la que vivía.

—Pero no lo soy.

Su sonrisa se borró, y con entendimiento asintió.

—Lo sé.

Con la mano (ahora cálida), la asió por la nuca, acariciando el sedoso cabello que quedaba. Bajó lentamente con toda la intención de besarla sin quitarle la vista de encima. Hermione no retrocedió.

.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? — miró sobre su hombro. El libro estaba en alemán. Hizo un gestó entre fascinación y desconcierto — No sabía que podías leer Alemán.

—Soy un hombre grande, Hermione, el conocimiento es parte de ello — no se movió un centímetro de su lugar.

—Solo sé francés y un poco de italiano — pensativa recargó los brazos contra el respaldo del sofá, respirándo pesadamente en la nuca a su acompañante — ¿Qué idiomas puedes hablar además de ingles? — buscó verle la cara inclinándose sobre el respaldo y asomando el cuello a un costado.

—Albanés — pasó la hoja aburrido.

—Y alemán claramente — apuntó con la mirada. Esperó con los ojos brillando de curiosidad para que elaborara un poco, pero él decidió ignorarla — Connard, Tu est un enculé quand tu m'ignore*.

—¡Hermione! — se giró claramente molesto y le dio una mirada peligrosa. Hermione por otro lado dejó caer su peso contra el respaldo en el que se recargaba, riendo limpiamente

—Y también francés.

Bufando molesto meneó la cabeza en reprobación

—Juro que a veces eres una niña.

—Podrías ser mi padre — cuando la volvió a mirar con apatía, ella le regaló una sonrisa con todos los dientes.

—Habla conmigo — hizo un puchero — Ya no tengo ingredientes para hacer pociones y tú no me dejaras ocupar las que ya tengo.

—Ve al invernadero — se volteó a darle la espalda para continuar su lectura

—Ya hice todo lo que podía hacer ahí. Admirarlas puede resultar peligroso — meneó las cejas. No quería volver a pasar por un envenenamiento por culpa de una planta nunca más en su vida.

—Cazzo* — maldijo bajo su aliento cerrando el libro y poniéndolo sobre la mesa de centro — ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó secamente.

—No lo sé — se encogió de hombros rodeando el sofá para sentarse su lado — No me siento con ánimos de leer. ¿Qué tal cocinar? — Voldemort hizo un gesto de desagrado — Muy bien, cocinar no — aflojó el cuello, descansando la nuca en el sillón al admirar el techo en busca de una idea interesante.

Estuvo tarareando distraídamente el tono de una vieja canción en el momento que la mano de Voldemort le alcanzó el cuello, tirando de ella para acercarla.

Cerró los ojos antes de llegar el contacto de sus labios.

Respondió el beso tímidamente. Aun todo era increíble. Literalmente. Esperaba despertar, aunque ya no sabía si de una pesadilla o un sueño.

—¿Cómo es que regresaste a esta apariencia? — acarició la mejilla bajando por su cuello para jalar de él como hacía él con ella.

—Tuve que pedir prestado el cuerpo de mi padre por un rato.

Hermione tembló

—¿Estoy besando un cadáver?

—¿Te parece que soy un cadáver? — le tomó la mano y la invitó a ponerse de pie frente a él. Con curiosidad le obedeció.

—Nunca eres lo que pareces, Tom — respondió como lo más obvio. Voldemort la sujetó de la cadera por ambos lados y la acomodó en sus piernas, haciéndola arrodillarse sobre el terciopelo. El trasero de Hermione quedaba directamente sobre sus rodillas.

—No lo sabes con seguridad

—¿Es este de verdad el cuerpo de tu padre? — él se burló de su ignorancia con una sonrisa superior.

—Te dije que solo tuve que pedirlo prestado un rato.

La bruja, con escepticismo, pero aceptando que no conseguiría mucho más, se acercó a su cuerpo repentinamente caliente.

—Ya sé qué podemos hacer mostrarte una canción — frente contra frente, su aliento lo invitó al hablar.

—¿Ahora? — la idea no parecía gustarle tanto como a ella. Ya la tenía asida por la cintura y sus dedos vagaban casuales por el final de su blusa. — Puedes cantarla —sonrió con un plan detrás, podía decirlo con seguridad.

—Tengo una voz espantosa, y lo sabes — acariciaba con las uñas su espalda, metiendo las manos por la parte trasera de su camisa.

—Vamos a hacer que sea divertido — tiró un poco más de ella, y por fin la sintió saltar en la realización de un bulto en sus pantalones contra su ropa interior bajo la falda que llevaba. —Si terminas la canción, te dejaré cocinar —sospechaba, pero aceptó.

—Muy bien — accedió nerviosa —Those fingers in my hair*...

.

—Quiero que tengas tu varita

Se quedó de piedra en la cama. Era medianoche y apenas estaba despierta por sentirlo soltarla repentinamente.

—¿Qué?

—Te dejaré tener tu varita de regreso — Hermione parpadeó varias veces, tanto para quitarse el sueño como para asimilar si lo que vivía era cierto.

—¿Por qué?

Esto le molestó

—¿No la quieres?

—No es eso — suspiró —Es muy repentino.

—Tengo que salir de la mansión en un futuro no muy lejano por algunas cosas y quiero que la tengas porque estarás sola aquí.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a recostarse contra las mantas. Horas después Hermione no podía conciliar el sueño.

Era un prueba. Una maldita prueba. Se sentía insultada. Mierda, llevaba ahí más de tres años, uno de los cuales era más por gusto que por deber y los últimos meses eran por supuesto por él. Pero para Tom no era suficiente. Para él todo se medía, todo debía comprobarse.

Había de dos opciones.

Una: podía hacer como él quería y ser una buena chica. Aun con su varita quedarse en la mansión hasta que él regresara. Esta podría ser su única oportunidad para salir de ese lugar, pero simplemente dejarlo atrás con esa facilidad no le cabía en la mente, porque no quería y porque no podía. Por mucho que le molestara esa necesidad suya de corroborar si su cariño era verídico, tomar venganza contra él por ello parecía peor elección.

Dos: podría hacer lo que él suponía que ella haría y largarse. Así de simple (bueno, no tan seguro, pues probablemente dejaría un montón de hechizos sobre toda la mansión para evitar que saliera aún más de lo que ya hacía). Se enteraría que lo dejó en cuanto pudo y fin.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser así, Tom? — gimoteó contra su espalda.

.

—Estoy segura que aún se regocija con el dolor de otros — aunque no se ponían ropa, estaban muy contentos entre los gruesos y nubosos edredones.

—¿Quién?

—Umbridge — dijo amargamente.

—¿Piensas en esa mujer horrible mientras estamos en la cama? Me halagas.

—No eso — se rió suave — Solo analicé que la habitación es muy rosa — ojeó su alrededor — extraño a mi gato y entonces pensé en ella y... Ya sabes — se encogió de hombros.

—¿Piensas en la decoración de la pieza mientras estamos en la cama?

—¡Tom! — soltó una carcajada y lo codeó juguetonamente.

—A qué viene tu comentario, en todo caso.

—Solo pensé que la gente cambia — lo vigiló por el rabillo del ojo — Pero ella probablemente aún esté disfrutando de su vida haciendo miserable la de alguien más

Con una ceja alzada y una expresión divertida él la miró.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo he cambiado?

—No lo pienso, lo espero. Creo que sé que ya no eres el mismo.

—¿En base a qué?

Hermione se giró y lentamente le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

—Que estoy aquí — habló contra su pecho.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un buen rato. Hermione quería pensar que era por el momento lo que los tenía en ese estado de ensoñación por estar juntos y esas cursilerías, pero conocía demasiado bien a Tom como para esperar que eso fuera cierto. Algo estaba pasando por su cabeza.—Tú no te quedas sin palabras.

Guardó silencio por unos segundos—¿Por qué crees que te mantuve tanto tiempo? Que no me deshice de ti en cuanto te tuve. ¿Por qué traerte desde primera instancia?

—Eso he estado preguntándote desde el primer día — descansó la barbilla contra su pecho para verlo a la cara.

—El cambio es inevitable, Hermione, pero no siempre para bien y eso lo sabes muy bien. Pero incluso si el infierno y el cielo intercambian lugares, incluso si tienes miedo, iras conmigo — extrañamente no sonaba como una orden. Era incertidumbre.

—Claro que sí, Tom

.

Cuando tocó la madera, el impulso que recorrió su cuerpo fue hermoso. Suspiró de alivio y realizó tantos hechizos como recordaba, incluso practicando nuevos de los que leía de la biblioteca personal de Tom.

—Gracias — la sonrisa quería partirle la cara a la mitad de lo amplia que era.

Tom se despidió dándole una mirada extraña al irse. Su estúpida prueba.

Pasaron un par de días. La mirada de Tom al verla aun ahí a su regreso, no tenía precio.

.

 _31 de diciembre del 2003_

Al terminar de escribir una nota opinó para sus adentros que era sumamente extraño que Tom hubiera decidido salir el día antes del 31. Aun no regresaba y estaba cayendo el sol tras la ventana.

Cuando el vestido se materializó en su lugar habitual junto al biombo, supo que estaba de regreso, seguramente vagando por la casa, esperando verla en el salón de siempre con la esperanza de un reencuentro dramático.

Se acercó al vestido. Era un maldito vestido entallado por todos lados, con cuello redondo, falda recta y justa a medio muslo, de piel negra. No tenía escote ni en la parte delantera ni en la trasera, pero no había nada para cubrir debajo de cada brazo, hasta la cintura su piel era expuesta. Sus costillas se verían y su cintura y...

—Oh Tom

El forro interior era suave y muy seguro la dejaría entrar sin problemas. Si es que le quedaba la diminutez de vestido, claro. Por primera vez, tacones descubiertos, negros. Un anillo de oro y una corona de laureles de oro. A pesar de encontrar el conjunto significativamente peculiar, pensó que Tom tendría sus razones.

Se arregló y salió con dirección al salón que ella había nombrado Felipe IV, por ser llamado "El hermoso".

A punto de matarse estuvo un par de veces gracias a la incomodidad del vestido que, ahora que lo llevaba puesto, notaba que los costados de sus senos también se apreciaban muy bien por las extrañas aperturas. Escote a los costados, maravilloso.

Llegó al salón, empujó la puerta. El lugar estaba vacío y oscuro. Con la varita iluminó el espacio que la rodeaba. El lugar estaba desierto, sin mesas, ni comida, ni muebles, ni nada.

—¿Tom?

El eco de su voz le dijo que estaba sola. Tom aun no regresaba.

.

Se recostó en la cama en cuanto regresó de su odisea en busca de Voldemort. Aunque la corona empezaba a enredarse con su cabello, lastimándola al tener la cabeza contra la almohada.

Estaba empezando a dormirse cuando la cama tembló. Asustada, se levantó de un salto con varita en mano. No solo fue la cama la que tembló, fue toda la casa.

Alarmada, se levantó y corrió hasta la puerta para asomar la cabeza y verificar si sus alucinaciones estaban saliéndose de control.

—¿Tom? — había humo en el pasillo y voces se acercaban a su locación. — ¿Tom?

Su voz no se escuchaba entre las extrañas que parecían haber irrumpido en el lugar. Con un hechizo desilusionador se replegó a la pared esperando ver a los intrusos pasar. Un grupo de hombres se acercaba rápidamente. La densidad del humo no le dejó ver con claridad los personajes que se apresuraron a entrar a la habitación que compartía con Tom.

—Ninguno de los dos está aquí — dijo una voz frustrada. Una voz que conocía.

Los hombres corrieron fuera de la habitación y fue entonces que Hermione vio la mata de pelo rojo, y los lentes circulares de Harry.

—¿Harry? — la voz, quebrada por la emoción, llamó la atención de todos los presentes, que se voltearon en busca de su voz.

—¿Hermione? — fue Ron.

Pronto el humo se disipó y dejó a los seis hombres buscando la fuente de la voz.

Ron, Harry, George, Bill, Charlie y Neville miraban en todas direcciones, dándole búsqueda.

Caminó unos pasos para tocarlos, para saber que eran reales. Que estaban bien y que estaban ahí. Intentó dar esos pasos, pero la vestimenta que usaba le jugó una mala pasada y tropezó directo al suelo. El ruido los puso alerta.

Bill murmuró algo bajo su aliento en ninguna dirección concreta, pero su hechizo desapareció, evidenciándola en su inapropiada vestimenta de rodillas en el suelo.

—¡Harry! — se levantó como pudo y corrió hasta sus brazos.

—¡Hermione! — exclamó él y el resto de los presentes.

Lloriqueó un poco aun en sus brazos, saltando de emoción. Harry la separó de él para encaminarla con la mirada.

—Estás viva — susurró con la mirada perdida en su figura. Ron apartó al pasmado Harry para abrazar a Hermione con la misma efusividad. Regresó el abrazo gustosa y cuando se separaron se tomó el tiempo para apreciar a todos. Palmeó la mejilla de Neville cuando este empezó a lagrimear.

—¿Hermione, estás bien? — preocupado, Harry tocó su diminuto cabello, mirando con preocupación su ropa. —Te ves bien, pero...

—Te ves mejor que bien — reconoció George levantando las cejas con sorpresa — Te creíamos muerta.

—Estoy perfectamente.

—Lamento cortar el momento, pero no tenemos tiempo para esto — Bill les recordó.

—Hermione — le llamó Ron.

—Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

Harry comenzó a encaminar el rumbo del grupo adelante por el pasillo, pero Hermione se quedó en su lugar recapitulando lo recién pasado.

—¿Harry? — el aludido notó la ausencia femenina a su lado y volteó a mirarla en la corta distancia que recorrió — ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

—Chicos — gruñó Bill

—No, espera — le apresuró Harry — Hermione... ¿Por qué estás tú aquí? Han pasado años, te buscamos por mar y tierra y no encontramos pistas de ti. ¿Pero te encontramos mejor que bien en ropas raras en la casa de Voldemort?

Hermione se mordió el labio.

—El primer año fue horrible, estaba en una celda y no comía mucho pero... Luego ya no fue así. Aprendió y ahora esta — señaló la puerta —es mi habitación. Incluso paso tiempo con él.

Los seis se vieron horrorizados.

—Trewlaney no hubiera visto venir esa — rió George. Charlie le golpeó la nuca.

—Hermione — Harry dijo en tono conciliador — Voldemort es un hombre muy cruel que nos ha hecho sufrir a todos. A ti más que a nadie.

—¡Es un psicópata! — agregó Ron a la sabia explicación.

—Harry, él ya no es así — se abrazó, un poco desolada.

—Hermione...

—Estamos aquí por las reuniones de magos oscuros en los alrededores — Neville parecía más tranquilo — Voldemort desapareció de la mansión Riddle, que ahora sabemos la ha trasladado a una isla al norte de escocia — la miró la casa como explicando su situación — Como aurores Ron y Harry estaban asignados al caso, pero no podíamos dejarlos venir así — miró al resto —No cuando íbamos a enfrentarnos a Voldemort una vez más.

—No dejaríamos que escapara tu asesino — dijo Ron.

Hermione boqueó varías veces mirando al vacío en busca de pruebas que sugirieran si lo que decían tenía coherencia alguna.

—No es cierto.

—Hermione, tus padres murieron el día que desapareciste.

—No es cierto.

—Quinientos veinte son el número de nacidos de muggles muertos desde hace tres años.

—No fue él.

—Las primeras masacres fueron por su propia mano.

—Ha estado aquí todo el tiempo.

—Es cierto que hace año y medio que nadie lo ha visto, pero sus mortifagos no han perdido en tiempo.

—¡No es cierto! — pero ella sabía que era cierto.

—Hermione, no será que tú... —Harry escéptico la examinó con dolor — ¿Tú estás enamorada de él? — la idea lo puso pálido.

La bruja empezó a temblar. No, esto no podía estar sucediendo.

No, simplemente no. Esto no era real. Era un engaño de su mente, una pesadilla.

Porque... porque todo estaba bien. Es decir...solo iba a una maldita cena. Era una maldita cena más.

—Hermione, calmate.

Asintió a la voz de Bill a su lado, recordando mantener la calma y pensar. Pensar con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Dónde está él? — Harry tomó su mano. Su mirada perdida en las memorias falsas, en las mentiras, en el dolor que sentía.

—No lo sé, nunca ha salido de la mansión en fin de año —negó con la cabeza al tiempo de agachaba la mirada para llorar tranquilamente sin el escrutinio de quienes fueron sus amigos más cercanos años atrás.

—¿Hay alguien más en la casa?

—No, nunca ha entrado nadie más que él.

Los seis la miraron con preocupación y cautela.

—Hermione — levantó la cabeza para mirar a Harry — ¿Qué es lo que harás? — "Ahora que sabes la verdad" era la frase que quedó suspendida en el silencio.

—Yo... — se miró las manos entrelazadas sobre su ombligo.

Una explosión en una ventana cercana al pasillo los golpeó a todos. Hermione terminó contra la pared.

Entró con paso delicado y orgulloso Tom Riddle Jr. en un traje completamente negro de doble botón en el saco con una túnica abierta colgando de sus hombros. Era imponente, fuerte y seductor a la vista. Era como la tentación misma caminando en su dirección.

—Tom — a pesar de ser tan solo una sílaba, tembló en sus labios al pronunciarlo.

Pronto detrás de él aparecieron lo que sería la nueva generación de mortifagos. Sus leales sirvientes. Ocho hombres con máscaras y vestimentas negras.

—Hermione, ven — la llamó extendiendo la mano. Obviando su estado magullado, la miró fríamente, esperando por una mujer leal una vez más.

—¿Por qué? — lloró — Soy una sangre sucia, aún así...

Sus ojos se suavizaron, tomando la iniciativa caminó más cerca de su frágil y vulnerable figura en el suelo—Brown sugar, es obvio que tu sucio origen lo he podido ignorar con el paso de los años si no hablas sobre él.

Negándose a creerlo, Hermione negó con la cabeza, llorando, y esta vez sin contener los lamentos que venían con ello. Neville estaba levantándose como podía con el resto haciendo un intento similar. Un mortifago se acercó con intenciones nada amigables al grupo de chicos, por lo que Hermione levantó la varita. Una maldición golpeó al hombre que cayó inconsciente. Hermione se sostuvo de pie en desconsuelo.

—Nada grave, espero —ladró Voldemort — Hermione, ven — ordenó de nuevo.

Ella tembló.

—Hermione no tienes por qué hacerlo. Ven con nosotros — ofreció Harry.

Tom dirigió una maldición maligna y terrible contra Harry, pero pasar tanto tiempo con Tom le dio más conocimiento del que hubiera esperado. Una barrera apareció entre Voldemort y sus amigos.

—Hermione — con la mandíbula firme, repitió — No me hagas decirlo una vez más. Sabes que detesto repetir.

Pero Hermione solo sintió pánico. No poder tomar una decisión era horrible.

Aun con lagrimas cayendo continuamente por sus ojos, intercambió su mirada de Tom a Harry un par de veces.

—Es que no puedo — se confesó a Harry. — No puedo — miró a Voldemort.

Él lo supo. Su mirada lo decía. Tal vez pudiera tenerla con él el resto de su miserable vida, pero Hermione siempre sería Hermione.

—La verdad no es relevante si la ignoras Brown Sugar.

—Pero ya lo sé, Tom.

—Ríndete a mí, Hermione—Pero ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

El resto desapareció. Pasaron a ser un papel tapíz en la pared, o una silla en el fondo de la habitación.

Los inmóviles seguidores observaban sin intervenir, los Weasley y compañía seguían presos de la protección de Hermione.

Miró su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios. Pero todo le decía que la decisión estaba tomada. Y aunque Hermione no tenía la habilidad de leer la mente de nadie, entendió la resolución de Tom. Pero también supo que él se arrepentiría de su decisión. Y a pesar de todo lo que acaba de ocurrir, por lo que más sufría Hermione, era el dolor que el arrepentimiento de sus acciones le iban a causar.

—No lo hagas.

—Fuiste tú, Hermione. Fuiste la única que lo ha hecho.

Asintió bajando las pestañas empapadas, dejando caer los hombros con las manos sobre el regazo—Por favor, perdóname por no evitarlo, pero es algo que estás decidido a hacer.

—Bruja tonta, no es algo que tuvieras el poder de evitar ahora. Pudiste.

Levantó la varita contra el escudo de Hermione y lo destrozó con facilidad. Harry se apresuró al encuentro, pero los mortifagos por fin entraron en acción, enfrentándose a los intrusos.

"¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!" escuchaba que le gritaban por todos lados.

—¿Por qué, Tom? — se acercó hasta él y besó sus labios, pero ahora era amago pensar en la clase de hombre de quién se había enamorado. Vio sus ojos, que como siempre tenían un color sin nombre. Eran hermosos. Él era hermoso. Y dentro de esos cristales pudo ver que él también lo sabía, que iba a arrepentirse, pero era inevitable.

—Tal vez no estábamos destinados

—Patrañas. Eres tú quien decidió no quedarse junto a mi — la asió de la cintura y le dio el beso más vehemente que hayan compartido.

Sollozando y sufriendo lo que mil debieron sufrir en sus vidas, sintió la firme varita contra su vientre. Cerró los ojos con fuerza aferrándose a su túnica, colgándose de él. Mordió con tanta fuerza que lo hizo sangrar del labio, pero ambos sabían que no era su intención herirlo.

—Te amo, Tom — logró pronunciar contra sus labios antes de colgar inerte de sus brazos.

—¡Hermione, no! — alguien gritó a su espalda.

Él no se inmutó.

—¿Por qué ahora?—la apretó contra su cuerpo, inclinándose para no perder siquiera un poco de su contacto— ¿Por qué cuando decido dártelo todo a ti? — sintió el anillo de compromiso que su padre le dio a su prometida contra la suave piel de su prisionera. El oro vibraba sufriendo la misma perdida que él.

Tembló ligeramente y miró abajo, el rostro aun sonrosado de Hermione Granger.

Tom tuvo por un instante la mirada más desolada que el mundo ha visto, pero fue tan solo un segundo, suficiente para tomar a la bruja firmemente y desaparecer con dirección a su habitación mientras la batalla seguía en el pasillo.

.

Parecía dormir sobre la cama. Luego de admirarla por horas, ignorando cualquier desarrollo que la contienda tuviera fuera de la habitación, se acercó al escritorio donde vio un papel blanco contrastar sobre la madera negra.

Con la delicada caligrafía de Hermione, se podía leer:

"Tom,

por fin he descubierto por qué es ésta fecha tan especial. Lamento haber tardado tanto en descifrarlo.

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

No he sabido qué clase de cosa podría darte que tú no pudieras conseguir. Igual te daré uno: Tengo tres meses esperando a nuestro hijo.

Con amor, tu dulce Brown Sugar".

La nota cayó de su mano. Se cubrió los ojos con los dedos, frotándolos con desesperación.

Caminó hasta la cama con la cara ceniza y el contorno de los ojos rojos.

—¿Por qué? Preguntabas. Porque Hermione, para mi nunca fuiste nada menos que fascinante.

* * *

 _Eah, What's up?_

 **Brown Sugar:** Me gusta el apodo, pero no en español por eso lo puse en ingles. Es azúcar morena, por cierto.

 **Mince Pies:** Son un platillo típico de Inglaterra para las épocas decembrinas. Son pay con manzana

 **Mohair:** Es una tela gruesa, por el estilo de la lana.

 **Biombo** (No estaba segura si debía poner esto, pero por si las dudas): El biombo es un conjunto de pantallas japonesas —varios paneles unidos—, que se doblan, usados para separar interiores, y espacios privados de un recinto más amplio.

 **Iriza** : Un tipo de zapato de tacón.

 **"Connard. Tu est un enculé quand tu m'ignore"** es francés para "Cabrón. Cuando me ignoras pareces un gilipollas".

 **Cazzo** : Está maldiciendo en italiano

 **"Those finger in my hair.."** .Witchcraft de Frank Sinata. Irónicamente, Brujería en español. Quería poner una bromita así en la historia ggg.

 **Muchisímas gracias a Miss Matequilla por hacer de Beta Reader, por las correcciones que se me volaban por ahí y por la ayudar con mi pobre y muy malhablado francés.**


End file.
